Mario Kart
by fanfic authoress
Summary: The Doctor is invited over to Angie's and Artie's house to play Mario Kart with the kids and Clara. (Whouffle) Oneshot


**Whouffle oneshot- please R &R! Send me prompts for any pairing via PM or review.**

Mario Kart

 _Where the Doctor is invited over to Angie's and Artie's house to play Mario Kart with the kids and Clara. (Whouffle)_

"So," Clara said, twisting the remote for a better angle, "If I win, do I get to fly the TARDIS?" The Doctor huffed.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, keeping his eyes fixed on the television screen in front of him.

"But why not?" Clara demanded exasperatedly. She was currently clocking in at second place, and the Doctor was in seventh. He was absolutely _terrible_ at Mario Kart.

"Humans can't fly the TARDIS!" The Doctor protested. He let out a shout as his avatar rammed into a wall and fell off the track. "Ugh! Not the flying cloud again!" He was getting sick of that evil flying cloud. He had met an alien race like them before, but they were a bit carnivorous. And not really clouds, either. Angie and Artie were listening in intently.

"You let River fly the TARDIS!" Clara retorted. "Ah-ha!" She passed the leader and became first. The Doctor huffed in exasperation.

"River's part Time Lord," he explained, "She was conceived in the TARDIS!" He was still slightly embarrassed over that fact. Clara rolled her eyes, still managing to keep her place in first.

"So what?" She said rhetorically, "I could still do it!"

"Yeah, Doctor," Artie put in. He was currently in third. "I bet Clara could do it!"

"Besides, the TARDIS wouldn't let you drive her." The Doctor shot her a look at that.

"It's hardly my fault she hates me!" Clara exclaimed, resisting the urge to look at him. The Doctor rolled his eyes, causing him to once again fall of the cliff. His eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Gah!" He exclaimed. "This game is hard!" Once he got back on the track, he answered her exclamation.

"You're rude to her!" The Doctor retorted. Clara sighed in exasperation.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly nice to her!"

"No you're not," the Doctor retorted, "You call her a machine."

"Which she is!" Clara protested. The Doctor's jaw went slack in shock, and he made a sound of disgruntlement.

"No she is not ' _just a machine_ '!" The Doctor scolded, "This is why you two don't get along!"

"I'm not saying that to be offensive, she does her job… Most of the time," Clara answered. There had been far too many instances when the TARDIS just dropped them off in the middle of nowhere. And then they'd get attacked by aliens. It seemed to Clara that the Doctor just _attracted_ trouble where ever he went. She was starting to think it was a skill of his.

"And you also let your hair drip all over the floor after you take a shower!" The Doctor continued listing, ignoring her previous statement.

"Well if I _knew_ that I wouldn't have done it!" Clara snapped. The Doctor sighed at her. "Besides, you're terrible at driving- I should be able to learn." The Doctor opened his mouth to retort.

"I am not!" He protested, just as he fell off the track yet again, "Gah! The Time Vortex doesn't have trees or cliffs!" Clara turned momentarily to give him a pointed look. Just as she turned away, Artie sped up and passed her. Turning back to the screen, she thrust the remote with renewed vigor.

"Oh, come on!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "Artie!" Artie just laughed at her, enjoying his place as first. "I'm going to get you!"

"No you won't, Clara!" Artie laughed as he passed the finish line.

"Ugh!" Clara threw down her remote as she finished. One by one, the Doctor and Angie finished. Clara clicked next on the screen to see the results.

"Hah!" Clara exclaimed when she say it. Artie had come in first- much to her disgruntlement- she'd come in second, Angie had come in fifth, and the Doctor had come in eleventh. "I told you you were awful at driving." The Doctor huffed, throwing his remote to the side.

"Oh, what does it matter?" He demanded, throwing his arms to the sides. "Mario Kart is _far_ different from flying through the Time Vortex!"

"It matters because I want to fly the TARDIS!" Clara insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. The Doctor sighed. Angie and Artie continued to look on in amusement and Angie laughed at their bickering.

"Oh, just get a room already!" Angie exclaimed exasperatedly. Both Clara and the Doctor looked at her in shock.

"What?" The Doctor's voice caught in his throat. Angie rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's so obvious that you two are in love- why won't you just admit it?" The Doctor's face darkened several shades and Clara's cheeks had taken on a rosy hue. Both of their eyes were wide. Clara cleared her throat, gathering up the remnants of the pizza meal they had eaten earlier, before heading to the kitchen to wash up. The Doctor quickly departed after her with Angie staring amusedly after him.

"Clara?" The Doctor called hesitantly when he entered the kitchen. She was standing at the sink with her back to him, washing the dishes. She didn't acknowledge him when he entered the kitchen. He took a few cautious steps towards her until he was almost behind her. "Clara," He repeated. This time she turned around.

"Yes, Doctor?" She inquired pleasantly. There as still a hint of pink around her cheeks that could be passed off as exertion, but the Doctor knew better. He shifted uncomfortably. No, that hadn't been the first time they were mistaken for a couple- (nor would it be the last!)- but it had never been talked about in such a direct and crude way. The Doctor smiled hesitantly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered hastily. Clara forced her lips into a smile.

"'Course I am," she said breezily, turning back to the dishes, "Why wouldn't I be?" Her smile faltered when the Doctor continued looking at her. More specifically, her lips. Perhaps it was because of the thoughts in his head, put there by Angie- he hoped so at least. That would explain things easily. But maybe (he hoped it wasn't so, if only for her protection), that the thoughts had been there all along.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, snapping him out of his lip-induced trance. His eyes flickered up to her eyes, occasionally glancing down at her lips. Unconsciously, she moved closer to him, letting her hand to rest on his shoulder. His hand drifted to her hipbone, where he allowed it to rest. His thumb drew small circles on the protruding bone. The Doctor moved closer, subconsciously seeking out her warmth. Clara stared up into his swirling, greyish green depths with an air of confusion, ( _Where was all this coming from?_ ), but she couldn't find it in her to care much. A fog was slowly creeping through her mind as their heads moved closer and closer together until their lips touched.

They moved against each other slowly for a moment, the sounds of small gasps of breath filling the air. Clara could feel herself slowly melting under his grasp, the thoughts of where this had come from flying out the window. Finally, they were forced to part when Clara could feel her lungs tightening, begging for air. As they drew apart, they rested their foreheads against one another, their breaths mingling as they breathed. Her back was pressed up against the countertop, but she barely noticed.

"Where," Clara started in a puff of breath, "Did that come from?" The corners of the Doctor's mouth perked up.

"I'm not entirely sure," he confessed. Clara smiled at him, before stealing a pick peck from his lips. A light blush stained the Doctor's cheeks, despite what they had just done.

"Well, I quite liked it and I think we should do it again soon, don't you agree?" The Doctor chucked at her matter-of-fact tone.

"I do," he answered with a smile. A familiar twinkle was back in his greyish green eyes. Clara's eyes sparkled before she pulled the Doctor down for another kiss. After all, she had never been one to deny herself what she wanted. Especially if that something tasted so good. The Doctor's lips curved against their kiss. Breaking apart, he smiled down on her in happiness.

"So," Clara said innocently, "Does this mean I get to fly the TARDIS?" The Doctor was caught somewhere between a groan and a chuckle.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. Clara's smile widened.

"Excellent!" She exclaimed happily. And the Doctor thought that her smile was all the more worth it.


End file.
